Vanilla Twilight
by Kirana Agi Qiao
Summary: Potongan-potongan dari fic yang setengah jadi. Mohon review. Warning, yaoi or boy's love. Sincerely, Qiao.


Hai, ini Qiao di sini! Kirana dan Agi? Hng... Mereka lagi ke Amerika seminggu, urusan keluarga. Aku? Ga ikut. Mager. Langsung yah?

**Disclaimer **: Hidekazu Himaruya dan Owl City.

**Pairing **: Hhh... USUK. Yah, pair ini memang sudah sering dibuat, namun aku ga bosan untuk membuatnya dan membacanya. Dan, ada juga SpaMano, PruCan, GerIta, dan RoChu.

**Rated **: T untuk ukuran aman plus jaga-jaga.

**Genre **: Romance, Fantasy, AU.

**Warning **: Semoga anda masih bisa selamat saat selesai membaca fic ini. Ngg... Fic ini dibuat dari potongan fic yang belum dibuat—alias baru karangan singkat—yang dipilih secara acak. Yaoi. Ga-je. OOC. Dan songfic yang ga pas. Don't like it? So don't come in this story... Please leave, now..

Selamat Membaca

.

**Vanilla Twilight**

.

_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

.

(The Legend of Alpha And Omega – Shining Blue Eyes)

Alfred memandangi bintang dari jendela kamarnya yang sempit, sepertinya bintang-bintang itu hendak turun untuk mengecupnya sebentar. Tanpa sadar pemuda yang tinggal di New Celectia itu tersenyum. Teringat di memorinya tentang pangeran negeri ini yang terkenal dingin dan angkuh—

—yang diingatnya sebagai teman sepermainan sejak kecil. Namun semua itu berubah 13 tahun lalu. Alfred kembali menghela nafas dan menutup tirai jendela dan bangkit menuju kasurnya. Di seberang, ada kedua adik kembarnya, Alpha dan Omega. Dan tanpa sadar dia menggumamkan sebuah kalimat

"I miss you so, Arthur."

.

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_

_But I'll miss your arms around me_

_I'd send a postcard to you, dear_

_'Cause I wish you were here_

.

('Cause Everybody Need Somebody)

Arthur memejamkan matanya, merasa nyaman—juga sakit—karena rindu akan tangan temannya yang biasanya memeluknya di tengah kedinginan seperti ini. "Alfred."

Arthur menghela napas panjang, dia mendongak ke arah bintang yang bersinar di langit. Diingatnya juga surat yang dikirimkannya pada Alfred.

"I wish you were here, Alfred..."

.

_I'll watch the night turn light-blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

_Because it takes two of whisper quietly_

.

(Whispers)

Roderich menatap senja dari lantai dua sekolahnya, Gakuen Hetalia. Nampak sangat indah seperti biasanya. 'Seperti biasanya'? Ngg... Biasanya Roderich menatap senja bersama teman sejak kecilnya, Vash Zwingli.

Namun kali ini, ada yang berbeda... Vash terbaring koma di rumah sakit sejak seminggu yang lalu. Padahal biasanya, Vash ada di sampingnya dan selalu berbisik bersamanya.

"I love you."

.

_The silence isn't so bad_

_'Till I look at my hands and feel sad_

_'Cause the spaces between my fingers_

_Are right where yours fit perfectly_

.

(Spaces)

Matthew terdiam dalam keheningan malam. Dia merasa kalau keheningan bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Sampai dilihatnya sepasang tangan yang dilipat di atas meja, tepat di depannya.

"Hhhh..."

Matthew menghela napas panjang, diingatnya sentuhan temannya, Gilbert, yang selalu membuatnya berdebar kencang meski hanya menggenggam tangannya. Tapi kini semuanya hanya tinggal kenangan. Gilbert sudah pindah dari Academy of Hetalia setahun lalu, tanpa Matthew yang belum sempat menyatakan perasaannya.

Cinta.

.

_I'll find repose in new ways_

_Though I haven't slept in two days_

_'Cause cold nostalgia_

_Chills me to the bone_

.

(Nostalgias)

Alfred melihat senapa yang ditemukannya 2 hari yang lalu. Yang selalu membuatnya kembali dalam semua memori di otaknya. Memorinya bersama Arthur.

Itu membuat Alfred depresi dan tak bisa tidur semenjak senapan itu ditemukannya di gudang. Senapan itu membuatnya mengingat memori bersama Arthur, yang juga membuatnya selalu rindu sampai ke tulang-tulangnya.

Nostalgia yang membuatnya semakin jatuh ke dalam rasa cinta pada Arthur.

.

_But drenched in vanilla twilight_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night_

_Waist-deep in thought because_

_When I think of you I don't feel so alone_

.

(Alone)

Ludwig merasa ada yang kurang di hatinya semenjak Feliciano terpisah darinya. Aliansi mereka telah berakhir seiring dengan selesainya WWII.

Sekarang baru Ludwig sadari kalau dia kembali sendiri. Namun saat dia mengingat wajah penuh senyum Feliciano, entah kenapa dia tidak terlalu merasa sendiri. Seperti ada Feliciano di sampingnya.

Setiap malam, Ludwig selalu duduk di teras depan, mungkin saja terjadi keajaiban.

Dan keajaiban itu adalah Feliciano datang padanya sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya. Dan tentu saja, Ludwig sudah menyiapkan kedua tangannya yang kekar untuk memeluk pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

.

_I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone_

.

(New Student)

Yao kembali memikirkan siswa baru pindahan dari National Academy of Russia. Ivan Braginski. Entah mengapa dia tak merasa sendirian lagi ketika siswa itu hadir dalam kehidupannya.

Benar-benar tak merasa kesepian lagi.

Apa Yao...

... Mencintai pemuda Russia itu?

.

_As many times as I blink_

_I'll think of you tonight_

_I'll think of you tonight_

.

(Times)

Vash memandang sosok itu semakin menjauh. Semakin Vash berusaha menggapainya, sosok itu malah semakin menjauh.

Dan Vash akan selalu memimpikan dan memikirkan pemuda itu setiap malamnya.

Namun rasa cintanya takkan tersampaikan, atau mungkin takkan pernah.

Karena hanya waktu yang tau bahwa Vash mencintai pemuda itu.

"Aku akan memikirkanmu lagi, Roderich."

.

_When violet eyes get brighter_

_And heavy wings grow lighter_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

.

(Violet & Wings)

Mata violet itu kembali terang seiring dengan senyum yang makin terkembang di wajah Gilbert.

"Mattie! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu!" seru Gilbert.

Rasanya beban di pundak Gilbert sudah berkurang. Dan jika Gilbert memiliki sayap, mungkin sekarang dia akan terbang dengan sayapnya yang mulai ringan dan merasa hidup lagi setelah sekian lama mata violet itu tertutup.

.

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_

_But I swear I won't forget you_

_Oh, if my voice could reach_

_Back through the past_

_I'd whisper in your ear_

_Oh darling, I wish you were here_

.

(Destiny)

Antonio kembali menggoda Lovino yang sudah bermuka merah dengan tambahan sumpah-sumpah yang ditujukan pada Antonio dan nasib. Ya... Nasib.

Nasiblah yang membuat Lovino bertemu dengan orang ini. Dia bersumpah akan melupakan dunia...

... Namun dalam hati kecilnya dia bersumpah takkan melupakan Antonio yang sudah mencuri hatinya...

Andai saja dia bisa kembali ke masa lampau, dia yang akan menggoda Antonio sekarang. Bukan Antonio yang menggodanya.

Dia bisa berbisik di telinga Antonio sekarang. Bukan Antonio yang berbisik di telinganya.

Antonio yang selalu mengharapkan dia ada di sisinya. Bukan dia yang berharap Antonio ada di sisinya.

Namun, dia selalu bersyukur bisa mendengar godaan-godaan Antonio. Karena kau tau?

Lovino berterimakasih pada nasib yang membuatnya bertemu dengan cinta pertama dan mungkin cinta sejatinya...

END

#nowplaying : Vanilla Twilight – Owl City.

Qiao : Cobain denger lagunya deh. Lagunya slow, enak dibikin fic gini.

Robert Vivillian Eversmitch : Halo~!

Qiao : Robert? OC-ku buat Code Geass? Hidup, kamu?

Robert : Maaf, Qiao-sama! Saya kan hanya ingin eksis sebentar...

Qiao : Baiklah. Beritahu saja pengumumannya.

Robert : Siip! Nah, tentunya anda sekalian sudah membaca fic ini. Bagaimana menurut anda? Ingin tahu kelanjutannya kah? Jika memang ingin, anda bisa meminta Qiao-sama, juga Kirana-sama dan Agi-sama membuat fic sesuai permintaan anda. Tentu saja tidak semuanya.

Qiao : Kalian bisa memilih 3 dari semua potongan fic untuk dijadikan fic sebenarnya. Alias, ini hanyalah potongan dari fic yang direncanakan. Nanti, kami bertiga akan menghitung hasil dari keseluruhan review dan membuat 3 fic dengan hasil 'vote' itu. Contohnya bagaimana, Robert?

Robert : Ya, Qiao-sama! Contohnya seperti ini : (bawa-bawa kertas raksasa)

Name = The Trio of Author Sableng

Review = Pilih yang The Legend of Alpha And Omega – Shining Blue Eyes, trus yang Violet & Wings! Sama... Yang Spaces aja deh! Secepatnya ya!

Nah, seperti itu!

Qiao : Vote akan ditutup tanggal... Ngg... Sebaiknya tanggal berapa, Robert?

Robert : 11 Februari! Karena 3 hari kemudian adalah hari Valentine! Bisakan, mem-publish-nya saat hari itu?

Qiao : Doakan saja. Nah, sekarang waktunya closing. Sampai jumpa di fic yang lain.

Sincerely,

Qiao The Tsundere Fudanshi – Also A Member of The Trio of Author Sableng.

OMAKE

Vanilla Twilight adalah sebuah lagu milik Owl City, yang dirilis dalam album berjudul Ocean Eyes tahun 2009.


End file.
